


Don't Think Twice

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aftermath, Break Up, Confessions, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: "You're that Squidkid..."





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I own Coral (Agent 4)

By the time Callie had recovered, she was in the arms of someone who she felt was precious to her.  
  
As her vision cleared up, she found Coral looking over her with concern. Viridian green eyes stared directly into gold ones with concern. It was a hard battle, but Marie was safe and so was Callie. Both Coral and Callie were staring at one another with something important flooding into their hearts. Both were flushing their ink color, both from their lack of breath and their infatuation.  
  
"You're all right," Coral told her, her lips curling into a smile.  
  
"What's going on?" Callie questioned. "I remember...being at Urchin Underpass...going to see relatives...and then..."  
  
Callie's eyes went wide with alarm.  
  
"It's you...isn't it?" she questioned. "You're that Squidkid..."  
  
Coral brought the spent idol close to her in a hug.  
  
"Do...you really mean what you said? That you're in love with me?"  
  
"Yes. I thought it was just fan admiration at first, but the fact that I was desperate to get to you...I realized that this was real."  
  
"But...I broke up with Marie because our manager didn't give us a choice. What if he wants the same with you and me when he finds out?"  
  
"That won't happen. I promise."  
  
With that, Coral planted a kiss on Callie's forehead, tears forming up in the latter's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to be your rebound Inkling, so..." Coral began. "The only thing I ask is that you don't view me as that, too."  
  
"I won't," the older Inkling vowed with a smile.


End file.
